When The Sky Falls
by Helena xx 3
Summary: After 5 years, Sasuke returns to Chicago to live with Obito and Rin. He admits to mildly missing Naruto, but he holds no respect for Sakura, thinking she's just annoying like before. But now that the three are 16 going on 17, havent things changed? AltUnv
1. Return to the Windy City

**When The Sky Falls**

Chapter 1: Return to the Windy City

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto, or the AAR song "Change Your Mind' that this was inspired from.

**A/N:** The French in here is more-then-likely incorrect, since I got it from a translator. What it basically means in English is in the ( ). & this is an the "replaced" version of the the chapter. The only difference is I spaced this one out more.

**_Reviews Appreciated!_**

I tried staying serious; hope it worked;

* * *

_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep_. Sakura's attention was drawn off of the TV screen less then two feet away from her, and onto the little blue non-flip phone to the left of her knee. "Kakashi" was the name that was blinking on the screen. As soon as she saw the name, she immediately scooped up the phone from her lush pink carpet, pressing the Talk button automatically. 

"Kakashi?" she asked into the phone, without wasting a breath.

"Yes, yes. Good afternoon" he answered, a cheerful tone on his voice. She took that as the incentive that he wasn't dead.

"Oh thank god" she sighed, relieved. "How was the flight?" she then asked, letting her previous worries vanish.

"The food was good, the ride smooth" he answered nonchalantly.

"Good. So, will when you get home?" she asked, getting up from her pretzel-styled position, and smoothing out her white knee-length skirt.

"Well, I have to take Sasuke to Obito's and I'm not sure how long that will be. You're welcome to stop by though" he suggested.

"Oh, no" Sakura immediately rejected the proposal. "I mean, it's all the way in town, and I don't have a ride. Besides, I've got some… other stuff… to do" she added quickly, trying to make it seem liable. Kakashi knew her too well, and his knowing chuckle reminded her of that. But, he said nothing, and went along with it.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tonight. Goodbye" he said jovially, and hung up before she had a chance to respond; that was Kakashi for you. She had known him since she was a little second grader, almost ten years ago. He had been her second grade teacher, and she (and two others, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki) also ended up with him for third grade, then fifth grade, and all of middle school. Even before eighth grade (their last year together), he had been more like family, then a teacher. School wasn't the only way they had known him though. Kakashi's best friend, Obito, was Sasuke's uncle. And Obito was engaged to Rin, a childhood friend of both Obito and Kakashi. Since Sasuke and Naruto were best friends, Naruto knew Obito and Rin well. And, since Naruto and Sakura were good friends also, she knew them also. In fact, she knew Obito and Rin better then she knew Sasuke. But no one _really_ knew Sasuke.

"SAKURA! KAKASHI JUST CALLED!" she heard Tsunade, her foster mother, yell upstairs.

A smug smile crept onto her lips, and she called back, feigning unawareness,"So they're home and safe?"

She knew Tsunade had scoffed, as she called back "If you can call Chicago safe!"

Sakura smiled easily, knowing Tsunade was just paranoid. Chicago was a great city to live in; not like they actually lived in the city-city part. Instead, they resided about twenty minutes out, in a little apartment with actual green grass around it. It was basically the last point of Chicago before it turned to a different town, a suburb.

Letting her aimless thoughts wonder, she picked up the bowl of popcorn, her phone, and the small white pillow that had been on the floor where she had been sitting. She threw it all onto the bed, not necessarily caring about the kernels that she'd have to clean up later. Then she turned on the stereo, and blasted the techno music that she had grown to adore. After that, she snatched her book and went to the other side of the room to sit in the window seat and read peacefully. She was going to need as much relaxation time as she could get. After all, tonight was going to be a nightmare come true.

* * *

"So, are you excited to be back?" Kakashi asked the teenager, his smile hidden by the black bandana that stretched like an upside down V, covering his nose, mouth, and a chin. His eyes were shining though, like they usually did while he laughed or smiled. The teen didn't turn from his gaze out the window of the car, as he answered.

"Should I be?" was the question back; rarely did he answer straight out.

"Perhaps. You haven't seen this place in five years" Kakashi answered reasonably.

To his mistake, he left no momentum in the question, and without that, Sasuke felt no need to say anything. He sighed, and continued the sure-to-be-failure conversation.

"You haven't seen Obito for about a year now, correct? And, haven't met Rin?" he prompted.

Sasuke replied "Correct", his eyes scanning the sights of the Windy City.

"When was the last time you saw Naruto?" he asked, pressing on.

"Four years ago" was the brisk reply.

"And Sakura?" he asked. Sasuke looked confused, and turned towards Kakashi.

"Who?"

Kakashi was partly speechless. But, under the intimidated blank stare of the Uchiha, he recovered.

"Sakura. Your old classmate?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"I know that one, but who's the one you're talking about now?" Kakashi was definitely confused.

"I am talking about that one". Sasuke's glare weakened, and he shrugged.

"What's the significance of when I last saw her?" was the question he asked; the one he would of asked if he had known from the beginning which Sakura it was.

"…she's a good friend, is she not?" Kakashi replied carefully.

"She was annoying and clingy; it wasn't under my preference that she hung around Naruto and I" Kakashi ignored this, and smiled again.

"So you missed Naruto?" he asked, his voice teasing. Sasuke looked over to him again, his eyes narrowed.

"It would be a damage to my pride if I answered that" was his terse reply. Kakashi chuckled, and then patted the boy's shoulder affectionately.

"It's good to see you're finally home, Sasuke. We all missed you" he said, meaning every word.

Sasuke didn't say anything; there hadn't been momentum to answer off of.

* * *

"OBITO UCHIHA!!!" a woman yelled threateningly.

A small squeal from the other side of the wall separating the kitchen and living room, was the only response. A woman with shoulder-length exotic burgundy colored hair came out of the kitchen, holding a pan; armed and ready to kill. A man, with short, thick black hair saw his fiancé- and the huge metal pan- and he quickly sprinted towards the hallway. She chased after him, holding the pan up high. The man, this Obito, darted into a room, and quickly went to shut the door behind him. His fiancé was right behind him though, and she stuck her foot between the door and its closing point.

With a quick shove, she flung the door open, and barged into the room. The man quickly retreated, his eyes on her carefully. The fear left his eyes after a few seconds, and he smiled crookedly. "Rin…" he said easily. She looked at him, still angry, her eyes narrowed. She took a few steps closer to him, and he moved back step-for-step.

Just as the back of his legs reached against the queen sized bed, he lunged at Rin, quickly removing the pan from her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist. With one swift movement, he turned her around, and pushed both of them onto the bed. Straddling over the now breathless Rin, he smiled beautifully.

"Damn it, Obito" she mumbled, relaxing from her tense position.

His eyes twinkled, as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Did I do something to annoy you?" he asked innocently, in-between another light kiss. She groaned, and turned her head away.

"I seriously could've gotten killed!" she exclaimed dramatically, purposely avoiding his eye-contact.

He laughed heartily, "Oh please, Rin. Would I really let anything happen to you?" he asked, knowing full-well that he wouldn't. She sighed, and slowly tilted her head back towards him.

"No more aluminum foil in the microwave" she warned. He nodded reluctantly.

"No more fooling around two weeks before our wedding" she warned again.

His lips twitched, wanting to smile, but knowing he'd get hit if he did. She didn't want the serious atmosphere ruined.

"And no more stupid, silly, crazy, out-of-control activities while your nephew is here" she warned lastly. He frowned then, seriously.

"Oh, but Rin…the kid needs some lightning up. He's been living with Itachi for the past five years; do you really think he needs _**more **_serious?"

Rin took a moment to think about it, before sighing in defeat. "You're right" she admitted.

He smiled goofily, and leaned down again to kiss the tip of her nose. "You hardly ever kiss me on the lips" she pointed out, a small smile gracing her features.

He simply said, "I don't think I'd be able to pull away if I did" and then winked, before climbing off her and the bed.

She took the hand he offered, and got up herself. She brushed the invisible dust off her black V-neck blouse, and black above-the-knee skirt. After that, she looked at Obito, her eyes flashing with danger.

"Get that pan, and put it back in the kitchen. THEN clean up the mess, and take care of the microwave" she commanded, and then walked out of the room, clinking in her black two-inch heels.

Obito didn't grab the pan just yet, but instead watched his fiancé walk down the hallway. He knew that right now she was smiling; she could never get angry with him. She just had to pretend. He laughed lightly as he grabbed the pan, and started heading towards the kitchen to complete her wishes. Tonight was going to be eventful; he knew better then to stress her out too much.

* * *

Kakashi didn't bother to knock, but simply opened the door to Obito and Rin's apartment. Well, actually, it was Rin's, but Obito had basically moved in. He walked in as if he had been there more then a million times (which he had), and kicked off his shoes, placing the luggage down. Sasuke mimicked Kakashi, but the luggage he had only consisted of a black book bag that was his carry on. 

Kakashi nodded to Sasuke slightly, directing his head towards what was the kitchen. He followed Kakashi, and saw a woman in all black come out, an apron tied around her waist. She smiled warmly, and embraced Kakashi into a hug.

"Obito said the plane ride was horrible. I'm sorry" she said sympathetically. Just then Obito walked out, a smirk on his face. Sasuke was slightly confused; the plane ride was actually very decent. Kakashi had even admitted that to everyone he had talked to on the phone.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and reached across to smack Obito. The Uchiha ducked, chuckling as he did so. Rin caught on quickly; she was used to Obito's childish behavior.

"Ugh! Obito! They're plane ride was fine, wasn't it?" she exclaimed, not making it much of a question. Her fiancé grinned, and then brought Kakashi in for a quick bear hug.

"Good to see you, ol' buddy! Brought my nephew home, nice and safe, I hope?" he inquired, and then tilted his torso horizontally (keeping his feet planted), getting a glance behind the silver-haired man.

"Wow! Sasuke! Look at you!" he exclaimed, clearly surprised.

Sasuke stared at him blankly. Obito's smile grew wider, as he strolled over and crushed the boy with a hug. Rin stood a few feet away, evaluating Sasuke. He was seventeen years young, but had the same look Itachi gave off, the one that showed years of maturity beyond age. He looked Uchiha enough; black hair (that was spiked up randomly, not even gelled, intense onyx eyes, and pale, flawless skin. He was tall, probably six foot, and lean with the perfect amount of toned muscle. He was wearing a fairly nice black button up collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and cuffed at the elbow. His denim jeans were new and clean, and the thought of them made Rin laugh inside. Naruto always had grass stains on his, dirt caked on the bottoms, and frayed at the ends. Even Sakura's were ripped, at the knee, the bottom, sometimes her thigh—depending on which pair she chose to wear.

Obito stepped away from his nephew, who had yet to even say a word.

"Uncle Obito" he said curtly, nodding respectively. Obito was oblivious to the tension in the room, as he waved towards Rin.

"Sasuke, this is my fiancé Rin. Rin, _this_ is Sasuke" he introduced, a happy smile on his face. Rin smiled politely, and offered her hand. Sasuke took it, and they shook it formally.

"It's good to meet you, Sasuke" she said professionally. It wasn't like Rin had no personality; it was just that she knew not to act like she knew him, before she actually did.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, but quickly put his expression on blank.

"Likewise" he (surprisingly) responded. Rin nodded appreciatively, and took a step back. From a few feet behind Sasuke, Kakashi mentally awarded Rin. She had already gained Sasuke's respect. She handled the situation perfectly, choosing her words wisely. She didn't gush over him, mention how similar he looked to Itachi, and didn't throw in the "finally" when she mentioned she was glad to meet him. She acted politely, but not over-warmly. She was smart, but it didn't surprise him. She knew the Uchiha's very well, and had plenty experience around Kakashi also; even he adopted some of the Uchiha traits.

"So, what do you think of your home!?" Obito asked, glancing around the apartment.

Sasuke took a moment to study it. It was themed around the color gray, with hints of black and darker grays. The decorations were designer and high-class, simple and fancy at the same time. There was no color, but it gave off a homey-feel anyhow. All in all, it looked more like a bachelor's pad, then a late 20 year old woman's apartment.

"It looks nice" was his brief reply, not rude, but not warm either. Obito smiled anyhow.

"Of course it does! Well, what time is it now Kakashi?" Obito asked, looking over to his best friend.

"Promptly four o' clock" he answered immediately. Rin rolled her eyes, and looked down at her watch as she said "Kakashi, you didn't even look" She checked the time, and looked back at up a shrugging Kakashi.

"C'est cinq de l'après-midi (It's five o'clock in the afternoon)" she said pointedly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You're speaking French again" Obito pointed out.

Rin looked over to him, and smiled nervously. "Sorry" she mumbled.

Sasuke blinked, and asked "Etes-vous de la France? (Are you from France?)" Rin was taken by surprise, but smiled lightly.

She spoke back, "Non. J'étais né dans le Québec (No, I was born in Quebec, Canada)" Sasuke nodded, and asked "Quand avez-vous transféré aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique? (When did you move to America?)"

"Quand j'étais dix. Comment avez-vous appris le français? (When I was ten. How did you learn French?)" she wondered.

"Itachi" he replied briskly. Obito sighed, with plenty exaggeration.

"FINALLY! An English word!" he exclaimed.

"Actually, Itachi is a Japanese name" Kakashi pointed out. He received the Uchiha glare in return; and when Obito glared, it was quite intense.

Rin stifled a laugh, as she turned to Sasuke. "Avez-vous des objections speaknig français? (Do you mind speaking French?)" she asked.

He shook his head slightly, "Non". She smiled genially, and said "Je regarde foward aux plus amples conversations, Sasuke (I look foward to future conversations with you, Sasuke)".

He nodded in agreement.

With that, she looked over to Obito and Kakashi.

"I think I'll head over to Tsunade's now" she told them.

"Already?" Kakashi questioned. "Yeah. I'm going to have to get ready there, since I plan on snatching a dress that Sakura just bought" she replied, smiling.

Obito nodded, and walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek lightly, and told her "We'll do some male bonding time! Get Naruto and Jirayia over! You go have fun with the girls" After that, he leaned over and grabbed the car keys.

"We'll see you in an hour" he told her, putting them into her hand. She nodded, and waved offhandedly to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Vous voir bientôt (See you soon)" she called out absentmindedly, leaving for the door.

She had just about reached it, when Obito called out; "Uh, Rin?" She turned towards him, waiting for him to say more.

"The apron?" he prompted. She immediately looked down, and noticed that she had left the bright-red apron on.

She smiled stupidly, and responded "Ah, oh well. It's Tsunade's anyway" Then she left. Kakashi and Obito shrugged, used to her weird behavior. Sasuke just skeptically overviewed Rin's personality; and eventually, approved.

"Well, let's call up Naruto, shall we!?" Obito suggested enthusiastically.

Sasuke looked over to his uncle, and said "I'd rather unpack and rest some, if you don't mind" Obito looked a little upset, but recovered quickly.

"Of course. I'm sure it was a long flight. Let's just get your stuff in your room" he said quickly, and he and Kakashi grabbed the luggage.

Obito introduced Sasuke to his new room; decorated in all dull grays, to his (un)surprise. He pointed out the drawers for his clothes, the closet, and a trunk-like thing to keep valuables in. After that, Kakashi and he left, closing the door behind them.

Kakashi took a seat in the living room, while Obito fetched two beers. Returning with the Japanese styled alcohol, he took a seat across from Kakashi and threw one of the beers over. Kakashi caught it easily, and twisted the cap off. Obito did the same, and they both took a nice swig.

"Still want to call Naruto over?" Kakashi asked Obito, who had a slightly troubled expression on his face.

"I don't think so…" he answered slowly.

"Something troubling you, Obito?" Kakashi asked, knowing full-well there was. He sighed, and didn't bother trying to hide it from his best friend.

"He doesn't look excited at all" Obito said simply.

Kakashi blinked; "He's a Uchiha. Just because you're an oddball of the bunch, doesn't mean the rest of you're family is"

Obito smiled lightly, rolling his eyes in agreement.

"I know, but even about Naruto and Sakura. Isn't he at least curious?" Obito pointed out. Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, before answering.

"He partially admitted to missing _Naruto_. I'm sure he's just nervous about tonight. He's a loner; he needs time alone to prepare. He's not one to go for attention, just like Itachi and his father. Tonight's going to be stressful for him"

Obito thought it through, and knew he was right.

"I just wish he didn't have such a hard childhood. If he had grown up normally…. If I had been there when he was younger. If he hadn't left five years ago…" Obito regretted almost everything, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Leaving Chicago was purely his choice. He was younger, less mature. It was a decision he made when he was too young to understand what was going on with his life. He's grown up now, and he's back. It'll be different this time. He'll get used to us, and the place. Hell, he's already approved of Rin"

Thinking it over, Obito found only one flaw in Kakashi's reasonable proposition. He didn't hesitate to bring it up.

"And what if he's grown up too much?"

Kakashi's expression was clearly shown through his eyes, now downcast and thoughtful. "I don't know Obito; I really don't" he finally answered, more of a whisper.

Obito only took another swig of his beer, trying to erase the unpleasant thoughts for now.

After hearing the end of the conversation, Sasuke slowly walked back to his room. He had walked out to ask a question about where the bathroom was, and had heard them talking about himself. He had listened in, pressed against the hallway's wall. But as it had reared to the end, he went back to his room, replaying their conversation over and over again in his head.

After a few moments though, he shut his thoughts down. He threw the rest of the luggage onto the floor, took his iPod from the book bag, and plopped down on the bed. He placed the music on shuffle, and immediately went into a thoughtless powernap, with the death metal pounding through his ears. 'Cause the sad truth was, hearing another person screaming in more pain then you were in, was one of the only ways to find comfort. Sasuke didn't spend any time dwelling on the selfishness.

* * *

"Darlings, I'm home!" Rin yelled loudly, opening the door and stepping into Tsunade and Sakura's house.

Immediately, she felt engulfed in the comfy atmosphere she loved to be surrounded by. The house was two stories, and fairly old. But Tsunade had just gotten it fixed up, so the look was more enchanting now. Her decorations were colorful and simple, lighting up the house warmly. As usual, Sakura's techno music could be heard from all the way downstairs, and it accented onto the non-city feel that Rin enjoyed. She loved her apartment and her dull colors, but coming here was like seeing family; Tsunade was like a mother, and Sakura like a sister.

Tsunade had always been rich; her powerful entrepreneurship skills had gotten her far in life. Her lingerie corporation was quickly outdoing Victoria's Secrets. Chicago was where the main headquarters was, so Tsunade had to reside nearby. But she had hated the city, and also wanted a regular life amidst her passionate business work. Therefore, she found a house on the outskirts of the city, and adopted Sakura when she was the pink-haired girl was three.

Rin made her way past the living room and staircase, and into the dining room area. Tsunade sat there, talking on the phone with someone.

"No, Jirayia. Look, NO...Do not make me repeat myself. JIRAYIA! _NO_!" Apparently, the man was being stubbornly annoying. Rin smiled amiably, before retreating back and heading up the stairs. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she made the sharp left since it was a dead end, and followed the U-turn that led her down a hallway. The third door was where the loud music was blasting from. Rin grinned as she walked down the hallway, and then knocked on the door loudly.

"Come in" came a distracted yell.

Rin opened the door, and walked into the room. It was a colorful room, creative and cute. The carpet was thick and hot pink, with books and clothes scattered around it. The bed was a simple double, with only two mattresses on the floor instead of a headboard. The comforter was a bright green with pink, purple, light blue and yellow swirls. The walls were the colors of the comforter, except for pink and green. The white trim made it tidy and neat. The walls were covered in posters, in great variety. One part of the wall had about five mini-posters of different medical science's (which she was majoring in for high school, and planning on continuing it for college in two years), and a large corkboard that had tons of essays, worksheets, and other important diagrams pinned to it. On the other wall, there was famous Japanese techno star poster, a picture of some celebrity (Jacoby Shaddixx, if she remembered correctly), and a pin-up of a valley she had drawn with water colors. All in all, the room simply screamed Sakura.

"You can turn the music down" Sakura yelled gently.

Rin nodded, and walked over to the bureau. From there, she carefully dialed down the music.

"What are you reading?" Rin asked, joining Sakura at the window seat. "Ah, Eclipse. The newest of Stephanie Meyer's series" Sakura answered.

Rin nodded, "May I borrow when you're done?" she asked; Twilight and New Moon were simply fantastic books.

"I actually just finished. I started around two, so…" Sakura explained, handing over the thick novel. Rin sighed, laughing lightly.

"You always read too fast, Sakura. I'm sure you have a headache right now?" she prompted.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, as she got up from her seat. She readjusted the dark green top she wore, and stretched dramatically.

"Perhaps" she answered, laughing a little.

"Alright. Go take some medicine, and I'll go call to check our reservations. When I get back up, we're doing some closet raiding" Rin told her boldly, and then dismissed to go back downstairs. Sakura forced out a small smile, and watched as Rin left her room. After that, she went to her desk and grabbed a few pills that were in a designated area. She took a gulp of water from her Dasani, and sighed dramatically. Of course, the first time she was going to see her childhood crush (who was sure to have a bad impression on her) was going to be when they went to one of the most expensive restaurants in Chicago. Sarcastic excitement was vibrating off of her bones.

* * *

"Come on Pervy Man! Let's go!" a young blonde male yelled, excitement and anxiety dripping off every word.

"Stop calling me that, Naruto!" a man with long, thick silver hair called out, burning fury in his eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Jirayia just doesn't roll of the tongue! Now let's go. We're already late!" he whined, practically at the point of dragging Jirayia out of the car himself.

"All right, all right" Jirayia finally gave in, and got out of the driver's seat lazily.

He was wearing a fancy red man's button up collared shirt, with dark gray pants to go along. His long hair was thrown back into a half pony tail, but of course jutted out in random spikes. Naruto was in a bright orange shirt, same as Jirayia's, with sharp black pants. He was excited beyond belief, and the huge smile on his face clearly showed so.

Now that Jirayia was ready (to Naruto's relief), the two headed up to the porch of Tsunade's house. Even before they reached the door, Sakura bursted out of the house. She quickly ran up and hugged her best friend.

"Oh my gosh! It's been so long! AH!" she squealed, crushing his back. Naruto wasn't one to mind, as he was squeezing just as hard.

Jirayia laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on young ones, it's only been a month" he chided jokingly. Sakura death glared him, but then laughed.

"Jirayia, just go say hi to Tsunade. I know you missed her" she said teasingly. He looked at her skeptically, but then went inside.

Sakura turned back towards Naruto, smiling. Naruto took a second to look her over; a basic, modest light pink dress, but she sparkled in it anyhow.

"You look beautiful, Sakura" he told her, his grin unwavering.

Sakura laughed good-heartily, and replied "Thanks. And look at you. I don't think I've seen you dressed up this nice since the Sophomore Dance"

He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"So how was New York?" she asked him, curiously.

He and Jirayia (his adopted father) had gone to the city, and Naruto was invited (and excused from school) to attend a motivational speaking, political science, and leadership seminar that lasted three weeks. Jirayia naturally went with him, since he could work at the company location in New York (he was in partnership with Tsunade, actually). Naruto got back yesterday, after the week of sight seeing he was permitted to have.

"It was great! The city's amazing. Nothing like here though" he replied, looking around happily.

"And the seminar?" she asked, as the two walked onto the porch, and took a seat on the rocking chairs, herself still barefoot.

"I'm one step closer to becoming the Mayor" he answered nonchalantly. Sakura smiled approvingly. Naruto didn't like school very much, but he had one dream; to become the next Mayor of Chicago. If something had to do with completing that goal, he was one-hundred percent for it.

"So you had fun?" she said more then asked. He nodded enthusiastically, and brought up "Yes, _and_… I met a girl"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "WHO!?" she squealed, after overcoming her speechlessness.

He smiled widely, as he responded "Her name is Hinata" Sakura pulled her legs in, sitting on them sideways, as she looked at him questioningly; the name sounded so familiar.

"Hyruga" he said candidly. Her eyes grew wide. "THE Hinata Hyurga!?" Sakura breathed.

Naruto winked; "She's really cool. You have to meet her. She's actually coming to Chicago for the summer! I'm so excited" he informed her.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Hinata Hyuuga was famous for her life's story. She was born into the rich Hyuga family, and was supposed to take over her dad's company. But she was too shy when she was little; not meant for that sort of job. So, she left home at the age of fifteen, and lived with her two year old cousin, Neji. In the end, she became a seventeen year old legend… as a super model. She didn't do bathing suits (or, ironically, lingerie), but instead Teen clothing, perfumes, commercials, etc. Surprisingly enough, Neji ended up being the one who started working with the company. He's expected to become a great entrepreneur in the Eye Vision Market.

"I'm happy for you, Naruto" she said, meaning every word.

He never got to make any type of response, as a black Ferrari pulled into the driveway next to Jirayia's Mercedes. Naruto immediately hopped up, an anxious look spread across his face. Sakura slowly untucked her legs, and got out of the chair. She joined Naruto's side, standing on his right hesitantly.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please! & I'm not sure how exactly Obito and Sasuke are related. I went with Uncle, so yeah. **

**-helena**


	2. Are These Connections?

**When The Sky Falls**

Chapter Two: Are These Connections?

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto, or anything else thats obviously not mine that is mentioned in here.

**A/N:** Sorry that it's short, but we're leaving for vacation next week, so that means we're celebrating "Christmas" tomorrow morning. Haha, and then I'll be gone the next week. So I've been really busy, and there's not going to be an update til January :( But when I do update, it'll be a long one since I'll have handwritten tons :D!

**SHAZAM! CHAPER TWO!**

* * *

"Naruto's seminar must have gone well, if he's smiling so happily" Obito concluded, seeing him socialize with Sakura on the porch. 

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes. Jirayia even mentioned that he's dating Hinata Hyuga" he told Obito.

Sasuke choked on his saliva.

As Obito pulled into the driveway, he turned to the backseat to look at his nephew.

"Surprise you?" he inquired, a smirk on his lips.

Kakashi got out of the car happily, eager to see Naruto, and also Sakura (who he hadn't seen in two weeks, since he was with Itachi and Sasuke). He, also like Obito, was wearing a the fancy black shirt and pants. Of course, he still had his bandana in place as well.

"Kakashi! Yo!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically, running over to him.

Kakashi grinned beneath his "mask", and patted Naruto on the head, ruffling his already unruly hair.

"Happy to be home?" he asked.

"Of course. But where's the teme?" Naruto replied quickly.

Teme was Japanese for bastard, and Sasuke's nickname since they were the fifth grade. In return, Sasuke usually called him baka; meaning, loser **(A/N: that is the translation, right?).**

"Patience is a virtue, Naruto" Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, of course" he mumbled, clearly not even listening to his old teacher, and ran over to the car.

Kakashi turned to Sakura, and smiled lightly.

"How are ya, little girl?" he asked, meeting her halfway for an embrace.

"Ah, I'm good. Headache…nervous" she mumbled, as she took a step back.

"Don't be" he told her, like it was all "pish-posh".

She frowned slightly, wiggling her toes. "Easier said then done. He probably hates me" she whispered.

Kakashi chuckled, and said sweetly "You're five years older, and more mature. In more ways then one. Don't be so quick to think"

"AH! TEME! LOOK AT YOU!" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi and Sakura looked over to the car, with Obito strolling towards them.

"Baka, you saw me a year ago, what's the big deal?" Sasuke muttered, right before being crushed into a strong hold, resembling a wrestler's move to strangle the opponent. Sasuke wiggled out of the grasp, rolling his eyes at his best friend. Naruto only smiled, ear-to-ear.

"You look so different! Older….are you on steroids?" he asked, seriously. Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing at the last remark, and all eyes turned to her.

Quickly upon realizing this, she stopped her laugh, and a hand flung to her face, covering her mouth in embarrassment. Sasuke looked at the girl, and remembered her immediately from the pink hair. Besides that, and the bright emerald eyes, he hardly would have recognized her. Last time he saw her, she was about eleven. Her hair had been long, she was flat-chested, had a screechy voice with an annoying laugh, and awkward looking skinny legs. The five years had clearly changed her.

She was wearing a light pink dress with some sparkles that went to about her knees. A white satin sash wrapped around it, right below her bust. Above the bust…well, the dress was clearly filled out, and some pushed up breast at the top was the only immodesty. Half a centimeter satin straps held the dress to her, and her shoulder length bright pink hair was half pinned back. Her skin had grown less milkbaby-ish, and more like porcelain. She was probably still an annoying little girl though, he concluded.

"Ah , don't flatter him, Naruto. The muscle isn't anything special. Just more then what you've got!" Obito eventually said, breaking the silence awkwardly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as Naruto pushed up the already half-way rolled up sleeves of Sasuke's white button up shirt, poking at the muscle. It really wasn't much, but still; it was finely toned. Sakura tried to ignore that.

Naruto quickly got over it, and faced towards Sakura, who was looking off into the distance; looking out of place and bored.

"Teme, you remember Sakura, right?" he asked, smiling obliviously.

Sakura, upon hearing her name, turned towards the group again, her toes still wiggling nervously.

"Obviously" was the brisk reply.

Before any more could be said, Rin came out the door. She was wearing a black halter dress, with a V-swoop, not leaving any cleavage though. Underneath the V to the left showed some see-though black silk, creating a mysterious glow almost. The dress reached to Rin's shins, and she wore her black open-toed wedges. Her hair was curled, looking like Marilyn Monroe.

Her eyes fell to Naruto, and she smiled brightly.

"Welcome home, Naruto" she said warmly, walking towards the group. But before he could launch into a long conversation, she started ushering them towards the door.

"Well, let's not stay outside now" she told them briefly,

* * *

Four hours later, Sakura felt like she was going to scream. Not that there was anything particularly wrong…just that there was nothing particularly _right._ The waitress was young and fun, the food was absolutely delicious, and the conversation was running smoothly (thanks to Naruto and Obito). 

Even still, she would've given anything to get out of the uncomfortable dress, slip into her worn-out converse, snatch up her iPod, and take a long walk around the streets. The night was warm from the sunny day, with the crisp cool the winds brought._ Perfect. Freaking. Weather_.

Sakura sighed, tuning out Naruto's latest ramble, and aimlessly playing with the leftover spaghetti on her plate, since all she ate was the shrimp. The adults were on the far right of the table, while the three teens sat slightly separated.

Naruto was in front of her, and she watched as he slurped up even more ramen (she still couldn't believe that this restaurant even had it!), talking between bites – and sometimes during. Sasuke was to his left, slowly eating his filet mignon. She rested her fork on the plate, still holding it lightly, as she looked over to him dully.

After a few seconds, he looked up at her. She looked a little surprised, but didn't look away. And, even more suprising, he didn't glare or turn back to his food. Instead, the blank stare he gave back somehow held something more. Like, he understood exactly what she was going through. Not that listening to Naruto talk endlessly about frivolous subjects was out of the ordinary, but for those five seconds, it did seem important.

Too afraid that he'd be the one to end the connection, she looked back over to Naruto and started listening to him again. "And then we decided to go to Ellis Island! It was great, except they didn't have Ramen… I was really sad, ya know? But then…"

* * *

"You've met her!?" Naruto yelled, in shock. 

Oh, he was so clueless.

"I've been with Itachi for the past five years. Being with Itachi means being with Uchiha Corp. Of course I've met her" Sasuke responded, chidingly.

Naruto frowned, upset that he could no long go through the detailed lengths of describing his love-interest, since the young Uchiha had already met Hinata. He plopped down onto his computer chair, spinning it to face Sasuke.

"Disappointed?" Sasuke finally asked, lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, looking very laid back.

He was now in his flannel pants with a red shirt, and Naruto in similar night-wear.

"A little" Naruto answered, bitterly.

Sasuke smirked, and eventually Naruto laughed good-naturedly. The last time Sasuke had felt like this, was four years ago – the last time he was with Naruto. Admittingly to himself, he was like a scientist stuck in the Arctic, freezing cold with the frigid winds and knee-high snow. Naruto was the little fire that could be struck with a match, and even though the fire couldn't overcome the whole entire body, it was still a little pleasure that made you tingle and sigh with relief. Sasuke felt warmer, and it had only been nine hours since him and Kakashi landed in Chicago at two o'clock.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" Naruto sighed, thinking dreamily.

Sasuke stared at his best friend for a little while, but then nodded, agreeing. Naruto saw the little notion, and smiled.

"Not as beautiful as Sakura, but still"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and this time he didn't nod.

"Aw, come on teme. She's not that little annoying eleven year old you still think of her as. You can't possibly be judging her from _that_…" Naruto exasperated, knowing that his other best friend really just wanted some approval, more then anything.

"Hn"

Sasuke respected Naruto with at least some type of response. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and then threw a pillow at Sasuke. Who, in return, caught it easily and dropped on the other side of the bed. _Who knew the teme actually had a subject other then Itachi that shut him up? _Even Sasuke couldn't tell that Naruto was thinking of something that might actually have been important.

* * *

_Well it's obvious that he still thinks of me __littlely__. I could hardly blame him. It's quite shameful to think about, actually. All those Valentines Days that I pestered him, all the time's I begged to know who he liked, and all the time's I acted so immaturely. _

_I was only eleven years old. __Just a little girl with a crush.__In love with the idea of loving him, not actually in love with him.__Just another platonic and __delusional__ situation.__ What is it called – wishful thinking? Well now thinking back on it I realize it was child's play. So what do I want now?_

_Well being accepted would be nice. We're like this big family, that's not really that big, but still. Everyone's got some relationship with another. __Except Sasuke and I.__ I'm just the girl that he **has** to know, **has** to hang out with, __**has**__to be "friends" with. Could it ever be more? Just __him__ wanting to want me, not even romantically, would be so nice. And__..well __what__ if it was romantically? Oh, no, that's completely illogical. Thinking about that is a waste of time. _

_There's no need to ponder over whether I'd feel the same way. __Or if I still hold feelings for him.__Or if seeing him makes my skin crawl or not.__ No, I don't need to think about any of that. I'll go for friendship. It's a more realistic goal. __Sort of._

Sakura was tossing and turning that night. The thoughts in her head were a whirl about Sasuke's return, but they were not alone. _**Why do you care so much, anyway?**_ It was like an Inner Sakura resided in her, and was shoving the un-thought-of thoughts into the conscious part of her mind. But Sakura didn't want to answer that question, let alone think about it. So it stayed unprocessed. For now.

* * *

The next week passed by quickly, with last-minute wedding plans and arrangements filling up much of Rin, Tsunade, Obito, Kakashi, and Sakura's time. Everyone was helping out, and Sakura's organization and ability to stay calm during Rin's breakdowns was very useful. She had been calling flower places to make sure the details were correct, and going to different wine tastings for VERY last minute decisions. School ended for spring break the upcoming Friday (exactly seven days away), and exams were after the break, so the weeks school load was fairly easy. 

Now, she was taking the night off for herself. She was at a table in front of the Auntie Anne's in the mall, sipping at her Lemonade and relaxing. Naruto was going to be meeting up with her in about ten minutes or so, so he had time to just focus her thoughts on absolutely nothing.

60 seconds… 120 seconds… 180 seconds…240 seconds…300 seconds…360 seconds…420 seconds…480 seconds…540 seconds…

She could hear Naruto talking boisterously, and could immediately tell he was with someone. And quite frankly, she didn't even have to turn around to know who.

"Sakura! I brought Sasuke, hope you don't mind!"

The boy obviously didn't understand the phone conversation when she had said she wanted a "peaceful, uneventful night out to relax". No. This was Naruto. Nothing's ever simple enough with him.

She turned around, a small smile already plastered on her face.

"No, I don't mind" she told him robotically.

_**Of course** my hair's thrown up into some regular pony tail, my bang's unstraightened, my jean's ripped practically everywhere, and my old, too-worn green converse is the image I'm presenting right now. **Of course** I'm only wearing an Ice Cream Shoppe shirt from where I worked at last summer, and **of course** I look like shit right now because I didn't know that I had to look maybe a little better. **Of course** this is all Naruto's fault that my easy night turned into another living nightmare!_

But then, the connection happened again. When Naruto started rambling about why he brought Sasuke (he didn't realize that she didn't care about why he did it, she just cared that he **did**), their eyes locked and the unsaid thoughts were exchanged. Something along the lines of "Why is our best friend an idiot?"

Sasuke broke the eye-contact this time though, and spoke up.

"Dobe, she's obviously uninterested" he said easily.

Naruto dismissed the comment, but at least stopped talking. He smiled innocently, and took a seat across from Sakura, and Sasuke took one in between the two.

Since no one was starting conversation, Naruto of course brought something up.

"So, Sasuke-teme accidently got placed into regular classes. But they're changing his schedule around, so he'll get back in Honors. That'll mean he'll be with us!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura, was slightly speechless. Of course! Why wouldn't Sasuke be in honors? Why hadn't she thought of this before?

"Oh, neat. What is your major?" Sakura responded, and also threw in her own question out of curiosity.

"Business" was the reply, but it held no indifference for once. It sounded bitter, like saying the word made him want to spit out something sour and foul.

"Oh…planning on taking over Uchiha Corp?" she asked hesitantly.

From the flash of resentment in his eyes, she immediately knew that her choice of questions and comments were the wrong ones. And she had only said seventeen words in front of him. It became obvious that a mere friendship was going to be hard to produce.

* * *

**A/N:** If you want to see what those dresses look like, I'll give you the link to see the picture :) Just ask for it in a review or PM!

**REVIEW:D**


	3. Too Many FLASH's

**When The Sky Falls**

Chapter 3: Too Many FLASH!'s

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, which is probably or the better.

**A/N:** Woo! I'm home. & I handwrote 40 pages to this while I was away. Hehe. So, since I had to write it AND then type it, you should spare a second to review when you're done reading ;) But, anyway, Kurenai is OOC in this. I apologize if that bothers anyone.

And, Happy New Years!

* * *

"I suppose" he finally answered after a few seconds. 

Naruto scratched his head nervously, Sakura nodded, more eagerly then she really felt. This week had drained all of her energy, but for tonight, she had had a little spark to get her threw. As she mentally chased Naruto around with a butcher knife, she felt the little spunk get squashed. _Energy depleted, once more._

-x-

"Call of Duty 4?"

Naruto threw the game behind him, and accidently hit Sasuke in the stomach with it.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, glaring at the blonde.

"Was that a yes? Because I can't find Smackdown vs. Raw 08. Or Madden 08. I wonder where they are. Maybe I lent them to Shikamaru. Do you remember him? The lazy one. But really smart, somehow. Like a genius. And he's great with strategies, so he always wins video games. Hasn't lost one yet. Even th-"

"It was a yes,"

Sasuke said, shaking his head while putting the game into the Xbox 360. There was no telling how long Naruto could ramble on for.

"Oh, okay"

Naruto got up from the pile of games, and plopped down onto the bed. Sasuke threw him a controller, and took a seat in the chair. Naruto took a look at the controller, and then frowned.

"Hey teme, you accidently gave me player number two controller," he whined, already gesturing for Sasuke to take his controller, in exchange for Sasukes.

The young Uchiha merely looked at Naruto, not even seeing the controller that was being jabbed at him.

"Fine! Jeez, Sakura's much less power-hungry then you, she doesn't insist on having the first player controller" he started rambling, making no sense whatsoever.

"She plays video games?" Sasuke asked, tonelessly.

"Oh yeah. She's somewhat tomboy at heart" he answered.

"She's lesbian?"

Naruto's face turned bright red, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Sasuke only blinked. After getting over the coughing fit, and returning to the normal face color, Naruto answered.

"No! No, not at all. Trust me" his voice was completely sure, but Sasuke stared at him, with no obvious change of thought.

"Really. If she was lesbian, there wouldn't have been that whole Deidara ordeal"

Now he sounded thoughtful, somewhere in a different mental mind. It spiked Sasuke's interest, to say the least.

"Deidara?" Sasuke eventually asked, not pleased that he had to.

"Exboyfriend" Naruto replied.

A one word answer. Those were _never _good.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… it was a summer love type of thing. Right before this school year. She was the happiest I've ever seen her. He's a year older, a senior now, but when school started, they were still inseparable. But suddenly she got more distant. Always alone, avoiding everyone, always wearing his oversized hoodie, and not caring what she looked like. I didn't know what was wrong, and no one else really thought there _was _something wrong"

Naruto stopped there, and Sasuke waited for more. Eventually, he continued.

"One day, in late October, I came over. Didn't bother to knock on the front door, nor her bedroom one. Never really do. Her techno was blasted, and he light in the bathroom that's jointed to her room was on, the door open, so I went there. I found her staring at herself, tank top and shorts, with tons of make up sprawled in front of her" His voice was hard, and his jaw was clenched. "She had bruises all up and down her arms, and a fresh handprint across her face… Suddenly, it just all made sense"

Sasuke didn't think Naruto could finish telling what happened that day even if he really wanted to.

"Abusive boyfriend?" Sasuke said more then asked, barely above a whisper. Naruto looked blank for a little while, but then nodded.

"She still flinches" he said quietly.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, but then Naruto cracked a smile.

"Come on, teme! I think it's time I kick your ass now!"

He then pressed play, letting time start again.

-x-

By the time Sakura blinked an eye, it was the Saturday of the wedding. The exams and school – over. It was now the week and a half of spring break. The wedding planning – over, as well. It had been hectic, and she felt fatigue all over her body. But as of right now, she was on the stage in the little church, and the priest was guiding Rin and Obito through their vows.

She was in a simple silver dress, halter top and floor length, like all the bridesmaids. Her hair was twisted up, tangled with baby's breath (that's a kind of flower, incase anyone didn't know), and a few loose strands curled down. Tsunade, Kurenai, and Lena were the other bridesmaids. On the other side of the stage, were the men – tuxedos, clean cut. The groomsmen consisted of the best man, Kakashi, and then Sasuke, Naruto, and Asuma.

In front of the stage, were the rows of people. About eight of them were filled seat-for-seat. Sakura knew there was going to be much more people at the after party.

"You may now kiss the bride!" she heard, and looked over to the now married couple. She smiled widely, a feeling of joy – and relief – washing over her.

Obito flashed a grin, before picking up his wife and kissing her full on the lips. After a quick spin, and many more cheers from the "audience", he let Rin go and they happily exited the stage, via the three stairs. It didn't surprise anyone that Obito led Rin down the aisle by skipping joyfully.

Next, Tsunade and Kakashi exited together, followed by Kurenai and Asuma, and Lena and Naruto. Lastly, Sasuke and Sakura met at the middle, and linked arms. They walked down the few stairs, and down the aisle towards the door.

Sakura felt unnerved with all the pair of eyes on her, but she continued to walk step in step with Sasuke.

"They're all staring at you" she whispered to him, absentmindedly grasping onto his arm in more then just the linkage.

He couldn't help but smirk.

"Actually, _both of us_"

She gulped, but took notice that they were almost at the door.

That is, until the hired photographer stopped them.

"Excuse me, but can you just turn this way a little" he was already directing them, accounting in for the lighting and positions.

"Oh, perfect. Just smile!" he exclaimed.

Sakura's lips curved slightly, but she didn't grin. Sasuke just looked dully at the redheaded man who was bent over, his eyes transfixed through the lens on the camera.

FLASH! The man seemed satisfied.

"Perfect. You two look stunning together. Are you a couple?"

He didn't end it there.

"A kiss-shot would be great!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. Sakura, not so much. Her eyes widened exponentially, and her knees felt like pudding, slowly slipping from her body's control. Feeling the weight of his partner change, he briskly answered "No", and wrapped his other arm around her, lifting her up against him and heading towards the door. She shook a little, hardly noticeable, but then calmed down and weakly moved her feet to walk.

Rin and Obito, plus the others, were already in their limo's, and the doves were flying freely now. They had missed the release of the beautiful white birds. '_Stupid photographer__..'_

All the other people were gathered around, discussing how to get to the after-party, which was behind held at the prestigious Konoha Country Club that Tsunade and Jirayia had belonged to. Sakura and Sasuke made their way to their limo, quietly and mostly without acknowledgement. Sasuke released Sakura, guiding her through the door, and then hopped in himself. The driver closed the door, and then two minutes later they were driving away.

Of course, each partnership of the bridesmaid and groomsmen got their own limousine. It was all Tsunade's doing, all for publicity. Obito was a known face in Chicago because of his family name, and his relationship with Rin was miraculously clean. The two were never photographed in comprising states, fighting, yelling, or crying. No gossip surrounded the two – but they were reffered to as the "Chicago's perfect couple". Naturally, Rin grew popular, and her extravagant fashion taste and remarkable beauty put a plus. It was well known that she, and Obito, interacted with Tsunade.

It was also well know that Tsunade loved to spark up publicity. Her main publicist, and good friend Shizune, had come up with the idea to supersize the party. Excessive limos and an expensive after-party… a great way to get some more attention. Sakura was unfamiliar to it, though. She had, for the most part, been out of the gossiper's interest. So she leaned back on the comfy interior leather, and closed her eyes. Sasuke mimicked her position, making sure his legs didn't interfere with the position of hers.

Sakura hardly noticed the car drive off, as she slipped into her mind, enjoying the peace, quiet, _serenity_. She didn't think her tranquil stated would consume her over the twenty minute car ride, but indeed – she fell asleep.

She felt no motion, indicating that they had stopped, but still her eyes were shut and not registering the idea to wake up. She faintly heard someone say her name, and then a hand on her bare shoulder. Instinctively her eyes snapped open, and she recoiled slightly.

"Relax" Sasuke whispered, and she did.

He released his two fingers from shoulder, and moved his body over to the side. She nodded, understanding it was his silent "Ladies First" gesture.

After getting out, she fingered one of the loose strands in her hair, making sure it was still curled, and dusted off her dress. She turned towards Sasuke, and waited for him.

"Oh, your flower" she pointed out, directing her gaze towards the silver rose in his chest pocket, that was hanging limply to the side.

He stopped in front of her, glanced down at it, and then looked back at her.

"Do you really think I know how to fix it?"

For the first time since he'd been back, of which the two were alone, she genuinely smiled in front of him. All though he could tell his, the scowl still stayed on his face. She took the small step towards him, and reached her hands out to the flower.

"Haven't you ever worn a tux before?" she asked, fishing for the pin in the pocket.

"Yes"

She briefly looked up at him, making it clear there was more he could say.

"The maids always do this part. I suppose they do it better then Kakashi does" he finished.

She found the pin, and started putting it back in place.

"This is why you bring a date" she told him, squinting her eyes in concentration, trying to get the pin to snap together.

"I have to stay with you for more then half of the night, anyway"

For the first time taking a look around. Before she could reply to his remark, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Paparazzi – incoming"

She sighed, finished up with the flower, patted it once for a quick check, and took a step back. He held his arm out, and she put hers through it.

"Looks like they _are _making a big deal out of the wedding" she mumbled.

"Hn."

She knew that was his agreement. They walked toards the grand doors, climbing up steps before it.

One of the photographers, a young and bold one, hopped in front of them. FLASH! It was temporarily blinding, and took them a few seconds of blinking to see again.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Are you two dating?"

One, he actually addressed them by their first names. An Inner Sakura huffed, remarking how impolite it was.

Two, dating!? Sakura's knees started feeling wobbly again. So, again, Sasuke wrapped an around her. FLASH!

"No" Sasuke answered curtly, and then led him and Sakura through the opened door. As soon as they stepped inside, one servant closed the door, and another greeted them.

"Master Uchiha, Madame Haruno. Please, follow me" the balding man, with a neat mustache, said politely. '_That's a better greeting__..'_

He opened the large doors to the grand ballroom, and side-stepped for the now unlatched partners to walk through.

Sasuke slipped him a five, always being one to tip (generously) no matter the case, and the two walked in. Naruto, already without his black jacket, his tie loosened, and the white sleeves rolled to the elbows, ran over to them.

"Yo! Sakura, the girls are all getting ready in the bridesmaid room. It's just down the hallway" he pointed, and reached for Sakura's purse.

She gave it to him, along with her shimmering shawl, and then headed down for the hallway, with a silent "Thanks".

The walls were decorated a fire truck red, and Sakura knew Rin must of loved it. Anything horribly simple, like Rin _and __Obito's_ apartment, or clashingly creative, like Tsunade's house, appealed to her. And this was a dreadful mix of both.

After a little while, she could her mom's voice, and followed it into the room. Rin lay on a coach, her white dress practically enveloping around her. Kurenai and Lena were in front of a full length mirror, studying their dresses and hair.

Kurenai and Asuma were both good friends with Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. All since their elementary school days. Kurenai was easily Rin's best friend, but it had been a complicated relationship to share with her two boy buds. While in childhood, Rin had been with Kakashi and Obito the more. Both always teased her over her French-Canadian ways, and naturally burgundy hair, but they had always been there for her. But growing up, becoming a teenager, she had met a boy named Luke. The two dated for awhile, and she became good friend's with his twin sister – Lena. When Rin and Luke separated, a mutal agreement they believed for the better, her and Lena still stayed close. During this time, her and Kurenai also grew almost inseparable. But slowly she had returned to Kakashi and Obito, and over time, fell in love Obito. Years later, she was at the after-party of her wedding to him – right now.

"Tsunade! Let's try that pin idea," Lena called, clipping up her long red hair.

Tsunade walked away from the mini-bar, some wine in hand, and looked thoughtful.

"Sakura, do you think that'd look good?" Lena asked, playing with the bottom of Kurenai's dress.

"Yeah it would. Let me get the pins" she replied.

Behind the mini-bar were a set of random necessities, and a little set of safety pins was included in the assortment.

She grabbed them, and took a handful out, walking back over to the mirror.

"Here, let's just flip it under.." she mumbled, getting down her knees.

Together with Lena, they folded the bottom of Kurenai's dress, tucking it under and pinning it together. The end product was a less formal dress, reaching right at the knees.

Rin looked over from her spot on the couch, and smiled.

"Looks cute! But take those godforsaken heels off! I brought the silver flip flops, they're in the bag by the bar" she called out.

Tsunade nodded, and went over to get them. Meanwhile, they worked on Lena's dress. After that, they did Tsunade's, who then made Rin get up. Lena worked at Sakura's dress, while Tsunade helped Rin turn the wedding dress into it's transformed piece. With the veil off, the trail gone, and some of the fluffy white pieces removed, it was much more easier to move in.

Lena finished Sakura dress, cutting it off a few inches above the knee. Immediately, Sakura protested.

"All of yours are inches longer!"

Rin rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, you're younger. Beautiful. **_And _**have some seriously sexy legs. You can not hide those!" Kurenai told her, watching from aside.

"Ugh, mom!" Sakura whined, realizing Tsunade, her _mother_, was agreeing!

"Oh just shut up! You look beautiful. Trust me, we'd do it too if we were your age!" Tsunade told her dismissively.

Sakura scowled. Her mother might have been older then most, but her looks made her look late-twenties. She was the spitting image of "big, blonde, and beautiful". Tsunade could easily be a model for her own company. A round of applause for the expensive European health products.

"You're all just drunk" Sakura mumbled, indignantly. Tsunade huffed.

"Well, when am _I _not?" she pointed out. Sakura couldn't help but smile to that.

-x-

Ten minutes later, a photographer, the same one from back at the church, came to take a few shots. After that, they headed to the groomsmen's room.

Sakura saw her silver purse alongside the wall with a few others, and ran over to it. She dug inside, until she pulled out her red digital camera. Naruto knew the drill. Still with his shirt cuffed at the elbow, as was all the men's now, he joined her.

"You know, we did hire a photographer," Obito pointed out.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm not putting those up on myspace" she said easily.

"Aa. Of course" Obito nodded, smiling.

Sakura turned the camera, and brought in the air, the lens pointed toward them. Both smiled like idiots, and she pressed the snap button. FLASH! She brought it down, and looked at it. Naruto peered over her shoulder.

"Oh, a boob shot" he teased.

"I'll edit it out later, she replied nonchalantly, knowing the little black X would work.

Naruto then looked over to Sasuke.

"Yo! Teme, come here" he called.

No movement. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and Sakura loved over towards Sasuke, uncertain but welcoming – hopeful.

"Oh, go be a kid!" Obito insisted, pushing him towards his friends.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but walked over to them. He stood on Sakura's other side, her right, while Naruto took the left, and also the camera.

He directed the camera up and towards them, and grinned. FLASH! Sakura took it from him, and switched it to "view". She looked at the picture before her, and smiled. Sakura looked caught off guard, an innocent look on his face. She was smiling sweetly, and the light had caught in her emerald eyes. Naruto had a boisterous grin, and his nose freckles stood out.

"I like it"

Only Sasuke and Naruto heard her, since another servant had walked in unbeknownst to her, and made an announcement at the same time as she had spoke.

"It's time to enter the ballroom"

Rin nodded, smiling like tomorrow.

Naruto and Lena took the front, followed by Kakashi-Tsunade, Asuma-Kurenai, Sasuke-Sakura, and then Obito-Rin. They traveled down the obnoxious red hallway, but instead of entering the ballroom from the little hallway, they went around to use the main entrance.

Once they were ready, the grand doors opened, and they were announced by the DJ. Linked with Sasuke, once again, Sakura couldn't help but realize how many people were in the room. It was simply outrageous. She recognized distant family members, close friends, people she met only once, rivals of Tsunade and Jirayia, friends from school, important townsmen and their wives, little children she might of seen at a park once before, business friends, popular figures showing up just for publicity, and even Mayor Yamanka.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, but unsuprise.

They followed Asuma and Kurenai to their table, and Sasuke respectively pulled the chair out for her. She sat down, folding her dress down beneath her, and then he pushed the chair back in before a seat next to her. They turned towards the main doors again, and watched as the newly weds walked in.

Clapping, like everyone else in the room, Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes as she watched her practical sister smile ear to her, full of pure happiness. And Obito? Happy just wasn't enough to describe it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry it's so boring, but I'd rather make it slower then rush . It picks up soon, I promsie! & since it's handwritten, all I have to is type it, and then i'll post the next chapter tomorrow. But this chapter does have significance of an upcoming event. Bare with me! (:_

**I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible.** Taking simple ideas from the Ninja World, and making them Americanized.. or into an Alt Unv. The only time I plan on wavering on that is about Ino's dad being the mayor. You'll see why later. As for now, does anyone have any ideas on why Itachi would want Naruto? A realistic on, lol. & more information on Itachi will be coming up, so maybe I should re-ask then.

**_I really love reviews! _**


End file.
